


he drives to school every morning (niam prompts)

by heuheung0_0



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuheung0_0/pseuds/heuheung0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall is a high school student, one day he has to go with his neighbour harry. He doesn't like Harry, but he surely likes the guy who drives them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he drives to school every morning (niam prompts)

niall is a high school student. his school is far from home so his mom always drives him to school and pick him up.

harry is niall's neighbour who he's not very fond with.

liam is harry's jobseeker cousin who lives with harry.

when niall's mother can't drive or pick him up, niall has to go with harry.

liam drives harry to school.

and that's how the story begins...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's badly written..  
> you can read my other prompts if you want to, well i'd be happy ofcourse :">


End file.
